The present invention relates to a nit comb and a method of producing same. More specifically, the invention relates to a nit comb having a handle and a plurality of metal teeth extending from the handle.
Metal tooth combs in general and nit combs in particular are known in the art. Nit combs are used to remove nits from the hair of a person or animal, nits being an accepted term for the eggs of body lice and the like.
While nit combs are known, these conventional combs have the disadvantage of not being able to reliably remove all of the nits from the hair of a person or animal. The missing of a single nit in the hair, will result in a secondary infestation of lice on that person. Thus there is and has been a tremendous need to effect a reliable as possible removal of nits from the hair.
While it has been desirable to achieve a close spacing of the teeth of the nit comb so as to remove the nits more reliably, this has not been possible with plastic combs due to the inherent limitations in known manufacturing processes thereof. Moreover, metal combs, while theoretically able to achieve close spacing of the teeth, require expensive and complex machining based on those techniques already known in the art.
Further, it is well recognized to those skilled in the art of hair treatment, that the close spacing of teeth of a comb would result in the snagging or catching of the hair in the comb thus not making it possible to run the comb through the hair to remove the nits.